1. Field of the Invention
The subject invention relates to an electrical connector system which can be interconnected to a backpanel interconnectable with a daughter board electrical connector system, and to a high frequency electrical connector for use with the system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A daughter board electrical connector is shown in European patent application 0 422 785, which is interconnectable to a pin header which mounts on a back panel. It is also advantageous to extend the pins of the above mentioned header entirely through the back panel, and to provide a cable connection to it. One of the difficulties encountered is that variable lengths of connections are required, and thus the system must be modular in nature. Moreover, this system is on a rather small grid, 2 mm.times.2 mm, and thus these cable connections must be easily accessible and useable by the end user.
It is advantageous in this system to have the provision for connecting coax or twinax cable connectors thereto, although this often results in a complicated design, or otherwise large connector system resulting in a large quantity of overall space required.
It is an object of the invention then to provide modular connector system for mounting to a back panel, where the system is useable in various lengths.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a mounting rail or header for placement over the pins extending from the backplane, where the mounting rail includes both keying and latching means.
It is a further object of the invention to provide an easily disconnectable cable connector including means to assist in the disconnection of such cable connectors.
A further object of the invention is to provide for a twinaxial cable connector system, where the signal contacts are fully shielded, thereby separating the pairs of twinaxial cables into differential pairs.